1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a foldable bed, and more particularly to an adjustable foldable bed. The first frame member can be adjusted to incline separately or simultaneously with the third frame member, such that a hospital patient is able to choose to adjust the position of the torso separately or the torso and the legs simultaneously.
2. Description of Related Art
A lot of patents addressing the function and structure of a hospital bed are available to the public. Functionally, these beds all have one thing in common, that is to provide support to the torso and legs of a patient lying thereon. Normally, a foldable bed used for a patient has a handle, a shaft connected with the handle and linkages connected with the shaft. When the handle is rotated, the shaft with a thread formed thereon will rotate in the same direction as the handle. The rotation of the shaft will thus drive the front portion of the bed or the front and rear portion and cause them to be lifted upward. Because of the movement of the rear portion and the front portion of the bed, the torso or the torso and legs of the patient will be inclined upward. The above mentioned structure can provide substantial support to the torso and legs of the patient. However, the operation of this type of bed requires that a person not in the bed manually turn the handle to adjust the bed. To rectify this shortcoming, a new structure was developed that has at least one motor mounted thereunder, so that the upward movement of the front or the front and rear portion of the bed is driven by a motor that can be operated by the patient in the bed. The conventional mechanized bed increases the efficiency of providing support to the patient, however it is complex in structure and expensive.
The present invention aims to provide an improved a mechanized foldable bed to obviate and/or mitigate the aforementioned problems.